Gryan Stoutmantle
|Przynależność = Przymierze Lordaeronu (dawniej) Przymierze Wichrogród Królestwo Wichrogrodu Milicja Ludowa Brygada Zachodniego Brzegu Królestwo Lordaeronu (dawniej) Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Dowódca Brygady Zachodniego Brzegu |Lokacja = Strażnicze Wzgórze ( ) Ziemie Zachodnie ( ) |Status = żyje }} Gryan Stoutmantle to oferujący zadania elitarny NPC poziomu 75, przebywający na Wzgórzu Strażniczym na Ziemiach Zachodnich. Stoutmantle walczył podczas Trzeciej Wojny w Lordaeronie i w notatce jest określany jako paladyn. Był on przywódcą Milicji Ludowej, z której sformowano później Brygadę Ziem Zachodnich. Biografia Młodość Gryan Stoutmantle walczył w Trzeciej Wojnie. Był w Stratholme, kiedy książę Arthas Menethil nakazał spacyfikować miasto, mordując większość jego mieszkańców, by uniknąć przemienienia tego miejsca w siedlisko Plagi. Nie jest wiadome, jaką rolę Gryan odegrał w tych wydarzeniach, jednak jasne jest, że udało mu się ujść żywcem. Gdy Bractwo Defiasów zaczęło sobie śmielej poczynać, Gryan odszedł z wojska i wrócił do rodzinnych Ziem Zachodnich, by rozprawić się z trawiącymi krainę problemami. Ziemie Zachodnie Z powodu korupcji toczącej Dom Możnych ze Stormwind, Ziemie Zachodnie nie otrzymały militarnego wsparcia, którego potrzebowały do pokonania Bractwa. Czując, że nie można liczyć na pomoc ze stolicy, Gryan założył i stał się pierwszym przywódcą Milicji Ludowej. W staraniach na rzecz zabezpieczenia ludności Ziem Zachodnich przed Defiasami zwerbował młodych herosów Przymierza do walki z bandytami, dzięki czemu wielu członków bractwa padło trupem. Gryan wraz z Milicją schwytali złodzieja próbującego ukraść wóz Saldeana. Zmusili złoczyńcę, znanego później jako Defiaski Zdrajca, do pokazania miejsca ukrycia tajemnego Przyczółka. Dzięki temu Gryan odkrył, że przywódcy Bractwa Defiasów kryją się w Martwych Kopalniach pod miasteczkiem Moonbrook. Znowu wezwał herosów Przymierza, by wyruszyli na misję zabicia defiaskiego geniusza zbrodni, Edwina VanCleefa. Bohaterom znów się powiodło, a na Ziemiach Zachodnich zapanował spokój. Wzgórza Grizzly Gdy Ziemie Zachodnie były bezpieczne, Milicja Ludowa została przeformowana w Brygadę Ziem Zachodnich, włączoną do armii królestwa Stormwind. Gryan Stoutmantle został awansowany na kapitana i stał się dowódcą Brygady. W Northrend, wśród Wzgórz Grizzly założył Obóz Brygady Ziem Zachodnich, skąd prowadzone były poszukiwania alternatywnych ścieżek wiodących do północnych rejonów kontynentu, które mogłyby być bezpiecznie wykorzystywnae przez Przymierze. W zachodniej części Wzgórz Stoutmantle zostawił połowę swoich żołnierzy, którzy mieli walczyć z Hordą o kontrolę nad Zatoką Interesów, gdzie zgromadzono ogromne ilości drewna. Nakazał również Brugarowi Stoneshearowi zatrzymanie badań Ligi Odkrywców w Thor Modan, by wykorzystać tunele do celów militarnych. Gryan Stoutmantle przebywał przez pewien czas po przybyciu do Northrend w Valgarde, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Thoraliusem Mądrym, który później udał się do Ziem Zachodnich, by pomóc Brygadzie w badaniach nad odrodzeniem Bractwa Defiasów. Powrót na Strażnicze Wzgórze W World of Warcraft:Cataclysm Gryan Stoutmantle został awansowany na Marszałka i powrócił na Strażnicze Wzgórze. Obecnie przewodzi Brygadzie Ziem Zachodnich w misji przywrócenia krainie jej dawnej chwały. :, wojna w Northrend zebrała swoje żniwo w ludziach. Gdy my triumfowaliśmy na mroźnych pustkowiach, w naszej krainie zapanował chaos. Zadania * 13 In Defense of Westfall * 14 Find Agent Kearnen * 14 Big Trouble in Moonbrook * 14 To Moonbrook! * 15 A Vision of the Past * 15 Rise of the Brotherhood * 15 Threat to the Kingdom * 15 Return to Sentinel Hill Dawniej zlecane zadania thumb|Model przed World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * 12 The People's Militia * 14 The People's Militia (2) * 17 The People's Militia (3) * 14 Messenger to Westfall (2) * 18 The Defias Brotherhood (2) * 18 The Defias Brotherhood (3) * 18 The Defias Brotherhood (4) * 18 The Defias Brotherhood (5) * 18g2 The Defias Brotherhood (6) * 22D The Defias Brotherhood (7) Linki zewnętrzne en:Gryan Stoutmantle fr:Gryan Roidemantel nl:Gryan Stoutmantle Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Westfall NPC Kategoria:Old Stratholme NPC Kategoria:Westfall quest giver Kategoria:Grizzly Hills NPC Kategoria:Westfall Brigade Kategoria:People's Militia Kategoria:Grizzly Hills quest giver Kategoria:Paladyni